High-pressure, reciprocating, plunger pumps have been used for many years and are a mainstay in the well services industry. These well service pumps often produce pressurized fluid in excess of 15,000 pounds per square inch. High stresses on the fluid ends of these pumps are associated with these high pressures.
Due to space limitation at transport equipment and well sites reduced profile pumps and equipment are desired. Therefore, a popular fluid end has an intersecting horizontal cylinder bore and vertical bore. While these configurations may provide a reduced profile they also produce a high stress region proximate the intersection of the bores that suffers fatigue failure do to the high stresses encountered. These failures result in expensive repairs or replacement. Prior heretofore expensive techniques have been utilized to reduce these stress related failures with unsatisfactory success.